Central Majatran general election, 4104
| seat_change1 = 44 54 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = 48.1 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Ali Özdemir | leader_since2 = 4104 | party2 = Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 38 94 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = 40.5 % | swing2 = | map_image = Kalopia 4104.png | map_size = | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = President after election | before_election = Abdullah Hoca | before_party = Peace at Home Council | after_election = Mustafa Öztükar | after_party = Socialist Populist Party | color1 = E30A17 | color2 = 0066CC}} General elections were held in the Central Majatran Union on 7 September 4104, to elect the 240 members of the lower house, the Chamber of Deputies, as well as all 90 members of the Senate, the upper house. Additionally, the office of the President of the Central Majatran Union was up for election, to be chosen by direct popular vote. Since 4103, the country had been led by the military Peace at Home Council; the last democratically elected government, elected in 4100 and led by President Ariston Galatos, was overthrown in a coup d'état on 8 January 4103. Before it stepped down, the military junta introduced a new constitution, which was approved in a popular referendum in March 4104. The constitution included wide-reaching electoral reforms; among other changes, the president was now directly elected, as opposed to the previous indirect electoral system. The Socialist Populist Party (SHP) scored a landslide win in the 4104 elections; they took an absolute majority in the lower house, while their leader Mustafa Öztükar, was elected President of the Central Majatran Union with nearly 53% of the vote. Meanwhile, the newly founded Democratic Movement Party (DHP) came second in the legislative race, taking over 40%, while the New Democracy Party (YDP) won just under 10% of the vote. Öztükar subsequently formed a single-party SHP government. Electoral system The election was held using the Electoral Law of 4103, which defined the Central Majatran legislature as bicameral, and divided between the lower Chamber of Deputies (240 seats) and the upper Senate (100 seats). While the lower house was directly elected from multi-member districts by proportional representation, elections to the upper house were conducted with a staggered, closed-list system; 45 of its 90 seats were nominally up for grabs. Further, senators served terms twice as long as lower house deputies; 8 years instead of 4. However, since 4104 was the first election for the Senate and all 90 seats had to be filled, each of the 45 senators elected also chose a running mate who would serve a single 4-year term, to fill the other half of the Senate on an interim basis until the next election. While the Chamber of Deputies had no formal electoral threshold, 5% of the vote was required in order to enter the Senate. For the first time, the President of the Central Majatran Union was directly elected by popular vote. The electoral system in place was the two-round system, under which the candidate with the most votes would be declared elected, provided he or she secured at least 50%+1 of the votes cast. In the event that no candidate secured this majority, a runoff was required to be held between the two most-voted candidates in the first round. The winner of the runoff was entitled to the presidency. Like the Chamber of Deputies, the president served a 4-year term, though without term limits. For elections to the lower house, the country's five regions were used as multi-member constituencies; they are listed below in alphabetical order: *Mozavia *Naċit *Ṡifir *Sezal *Minoṡa Participating parties Results Presidential Legislative Upper house Lower house Category:Elections in Kalopia